paradise_pdfandomcom-20200215-history
Stanley Hopson
Stanley Hopson is a confused, senile bisexual old man, who works for Paradise Police Department. He is voiced by Dana Snyder. Biography Stanley has many stories of having gay sex with several famous people, throughout history. Most of these figures were confirmed to be LGBT, but some of them weren't. Given Stanley's dementia, it's unknown how much of the things he says are actually true, but given the high-concept nature of his life, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that all of it is factual. He's too old (and mentally unstable) to be a police officer anymore, and Randall has always been scheming to get rid of Hopson even before the Pilot. However, the Paradise Police Department can't retire Hopson because they don't have the funds for Hopson's pension. Also, Hopson refuses to lose his job most likely because he needs the pay and later on in Season 1 Hopson admits to having a gay crush on Randall. In the Season 1 finale (Christmas in Paradise), Hopson asks Randall to marry him. Appearance Stanley Hopson is a Caucasian male senior citizen, who is balding and what's left of his hair is gray and he's very wrinkly. He wears brown square glasses, a light blue police uniform, dark blue pants, and black shoes. Under his police uniform, he wears a white adult diaper. Personality Stanley Hopson is a stereotypical old man, who is always rambling about his past. He is a bisexual who leans more towards men than women. He tells stories about having sex with famous historical figures, many from an impossibly long time ago, leading one to question how much of it is real. Stanley possibly suffers from Alzheimer's, causing him to mistake everyday objects for other things and for him to wake up one day, believing he's years in the past. Stanley is also racist against black people and he treats Fitz like shit. Stanley is considered one of the weakest links at Paradise P.D., because of his senility and Alzheimer's. However, Stanley still wants to go out there and fight crime like he used to, back in the good old days. Stanley shows no respect for his boss and he trests him like a piece of shit. Stanley should be retired but Paradise P.D., can't afford his pension, so he's going to stay around for the rest of his days, annoying the hell out of everyone at the police station and being a stupid old fuck. Trivia *In "Police Academy", he had a romance with a woman named Esmeralda, meaning that he must be bisexual. *Paradise PD's official Twitter account stated that Stanley is 175 years old, in a post made in 2018, meaning he must have been born in 1843. *Hopson and Gina are the only two main characters, who have not interacted. *He is the only PD member who doesn't have a Brickleberry counterpart, thus making him unique in the PD crew. Category:Characters Category:Paradise Police Department Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Caucasians Category:Christians Category:LGBT Category:Seniors